


Losing your best friend and sleep

by NicotineSoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Steve Rogers, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), he's.. not here, im not english so this is WACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicotineSoul/pseuds/NicotineSoul
Summary: AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERS!Sam wakes up by the knocking on his bedroom door. He rubs his eyes tiredly and thinks that it’s way too early go on an early morning run if that’s what Bucky wants.“Come in,” he murmurs tiredly. The door open a little and it creaks. Bucky walks in and just stands there. Bucky is not doing anything. He is just standing in the doorframe, waiting for Sam to do something. He’s stiff.





	Losing your best friend and sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I NEVER write so why did I think this would be a good idea? I don't fucking know (: Anyways, I got this prompt/idea from @seui__ and @ikeaqueer on twitter so credit to you guys if you read this (: Also I wanna say that this is my first SamBucky fic and probably like my first "finished" marvel fic so this is a mess oof but yeah, enjoy (:
> 
>  
> 
> Also check me out on twitter @winterrtones (:

Sam wakes up by the knocking on his bedroom door. He rubs his eyes tiredly and thinks that it’s way too early go on an early morning run if that’s what Bucky wants.

“Come in,” he murmurs tiredly. The door open a little and it creaks. Bucky walks in and just stands there. Bucky is not doing anything. He is just standing in the doorframe, waiting for Sam to do something. He’s stiff.

“Did something happen? Sam asks confused, voice raspy from just waking up. He props himself up on his elbows and turns on the lamp on his nightstand. First, it’s too bright for Sam to see anything, but when his eyes adjusts, he can see that Bucky is shaking like a leaf. He looks sick.

“Hey Buckaroo, what’s wrong?” Bucky takes a shaky breath.

“Nightmare,” he whispers. It’s so quiet that Sam could have easily missed it, if he wasn’t focused. It hurts to look at Bucky. He looks so broken and sad and Sam doesn’t really know how to act.

“Come ‘ere,” Sam makes room Bucky to lay down in his bed. He pats the now empty spot beside him. Bucky walks to the bed and lays down. They’re lying face to face so Sam doesn’t have to look hard to see that Bucky looks really tense, ready to flee if he needed to. He’s avoiding Sams gaze, apparently the t-shirt he’s wearing is very interesting.

“Is it okay if I like... touch you?” Sam asks. Bucky looks up at Sam with tears in his blue eyes. Quietly, Bucky whispers, “Yes.” Sam places slowly a hand on Bucky’s cheek and wipes away a lonely tear.

“What’s up? What did’ya dream ‘bout?”

“St’v’” Bucky mumbles while avoiding looking at Sam again.

“Can’t hear ya, Robo-cop. Ya gotta speak louder,” Sam says, brushing away a piece of hair from Bucky’s face.

“Steve left again,” Bucky mumbles again, clearer this time. Another tear strolls down.

“Oh god, Sam. Sam, I wasn’t enough for Steve.” Bucky grips Sam’s arm and yep, still super strong. The position they’re laying in isn’t comfortable at all, so Sam rolls them over so Bucky is laying on top of him. Bucky has more muscles and is beefier, there’s no point in denying that. But when he’s like this; traumatized, damaged and broken, he seems so much smaller. Bucky lays his head on Sam’s chest, underneath his chin.

“He left me again and he- he kept calling me worthless and- and dumb and I can’t-“ Tears are now running down his cheeks and his breathing is unsteady. Sam slowly places his right arm over Bucky’s shoulders, holding him securely, while his other hand is running through his hair.

“God, I’m not enough... I’m not-“

“Hey cupcake,” Sam makes Bucky look at him. He has tears in his eyes and Sam doesn’t want to do anything but hug him until the pain goes away.

“Steve didn’t know what he had, kay? He was stupid to let ya go. But I know what I have, and I’ll never leave ya. You’re enough for me. Okay?”

“You really think that?” Bucky asks and oh my god, he looks so vulnerable and heartbroken, it’s making Sam physically sick.

“100% sure,” Sam answers and kisses Bucky’s forehead softly. Bucky smiles a little and lays his head on Sam’s chest. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep. Sam might just have fallen in love with him even more. He smiles down at his boyfriend and thinks that they’ll get through shit together.


End file.
